Lilly
by nazanessa
Summary: Gabriella gets jealous over Troy's new friend, Lilly.


**A/N: Another oneshot from me! I hope you guys like it. Sorry if it sucks. I just felt like writing this one. I don't know, I just kinda pops up in my head. LOL.**

* * *

"Hey, Troy!" Gabriella greeted as she smiled cheerfully at him. Troy shut his locker and smiled back at her, pecking her on the lips. "Hey, babe!"

"So, what did you do on the weekends?" she asked, playing with his rough hands. He smiled. "I met Lilly!" he said excitedly.

Gabriella's smiled faded. "Lilly? Who the heck is that?" she asked, the hurt in her voice got unnoticed by Troy. "She's really awesome!" he exclaimed happily. Gabriella looked at the floor.

"Oh, where'd you meet her?" she asked. "My mom brought her to our house and she's staying with us!" he exclaimed again. Gabriella's jaw dropped. "What the...?! What did you guys do at your house?" she asked, concerned.

"We played around. She's really fun." He said, smiling at the thought of Lilly. Gabriella was about to open her mouth to respond when Sharpay and Taylor ran towards them, squealing like crazy.

"Gabs! Did you hear that the Jonas Brothers are making a concert this weekend?!" Taylor squealed. "Oh my God, they are so hot!" Sharpay exclaimed excitedly. "Sheesh, just cut it already. I'm gonna be deaf if you girls keep on doing that." Chad chimed in as he walked towards them.

"Dude, let's go. The bell's gonna ring in 5 minutes." He said to Troy after doing the familiar guy handshake. Troy nodded and kissed Gabriella on the cheek. "See ya later." He said before walking with Chad to their next class.

* * *

**Lunch Period**

"Oh my God! You're seriously not saying that he's got a girl that is not from his own blood in his house, are you?" Sharpay yelled. Gabriella shushed.

"Keep it down, Shar." She whisper-yelled. "Girl, you have got to do something." Taylor chimed in, nodding her head slowly. Gabriella sighed. "I don't know, Tay." She said quietly. Sharpay looked at her. "Taylor's right, Gabs. You can't let some other girl get your guy!" she exclaimed.

"What am I going to do?" Gabriella asked, frowning. Sharpay and Taylor thought for a moment. "How about you teach this pathetic Lilly girl a lesson?" Sharpay suggested, smirking. Taylor looked at her and raised an eyebrow. "And how is she supposed to do that, Shar?"

"Just do...something. Catfight, warning notes, bitch-slaps...whatever." Sharpay said calmly as her best friend looked at her as if she was crazy. "I'm not you, Sharpay. I don't do that to other people." Gabriella said in a matter-of-factly tone while Taylor nodded in agreement.

"I don't get guys these days, they always want more women. I mean, one is enough!" Taylor exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air for dramatic effect. Sharpay and Gabriella mumbled a 'yeah'. "Look, Gabs. You need to tell Troy that he needs to choose between you and...what's her name again? Oh, yeah, Lilly." Taylor suggested, putting a hand on Gabriella's shoulder.

"How am I supposed to do that? I can't just come up to him and say, 'Hi, Troy. I need to tell you that you have to choose between me and Lilly because you can only have one girl at a time.'" Gabriella mocked, making herself sound perky.

Sharpay tilted her head to the side. "That'll work." She said idiotically as Taylor rolled her eyes. "What?! You need to tell that girl to back off of your guy." Sharpay exclaimed.

"Speaking of your guy, here he comes." Taylor whispered as Troy, Chad and Zeke sat with them. "Hey, babe." Troy said huskily, kissing his girlfriend gently.

Chad and Zeke gagged while Taylor and Sharpay gave Troy a death glare, which – of course – go unnoticed by the guys. Troy stopped kissing Gabriella when she didn't respond. "Is there something wrong?" he asked, concern evident in his eyes.

Gabriella faked a smile and shook her head. "No, nothing's wrong." She said quietly. Troy smiled warmly at her and put his arms around her waist, which – again – made Taylor and Sharpay glare at him.

"So, Troy, we heard Gabriella talking about...what was it again? Oh, Lilly." Sharpay said, faking a sweet smile. "Yeah, she's really awesome!" Troy said, smiling again. Chad and Zeke raised their eyebrows. "Who the hell is Lilly?" they asked in unison.

"Lilly's a really great friend! She's awesome and fun, you know. You guys should really meet her." Troy explained, not caring to wipe the stupid smile on his face. Chad and Zeke nodded slowly as they glanced at Gabriella, who was staring at the table.

"And where does this Lilly live?" they asked. "Oh, she's staying with us." Troy explained again as the guys' jaws dropped. "Dude, you mean, in your house?" Zeke asked, entirely shocked. Troy nodded, his smile getting bigger, if that was even possible.

"I'd really appreciate it if you guys wanna meet her. She's really cute." He said as Gabriella's face dropped more and more, it might even fall off her head.

Taylor and Sharpay looked at Gabriella sympathetically. "Cute? As in really cute that you might even wanna hug her?" Chad asked, glancing at Gabriella.

Troy nodded his head. "Yeah. I've hugged her many times before because she's just so cute! I even kissed her nose at times." He said, smiling at his friends. His friends' jaw dropped while a single tear rolled down Gabriella's cheek, making Troy to wipe it with his thumb pad.

"What's wrong, baby?" he asked softly, kissing her nose. She shook her head. "Um, nothing. I just...got something in my eye." She said as she blinked back her tears that were begging to fall down.

"Are you sure? If there's something wrong..." Suddenly, the bell rang, saving Gabriella's life. She quickly sat up and exited the cafeteria with Taylor and Sharpay following her from behind. "What?" he asked as his friends gave him a 'you-messed-up-big-time' look.

* * *

**End of school**

"I can't believe him! He is such a jerk! I thought he was a nice guy." Sharpay exclaimed, clutching tightly to her pink Dolce & Gabbana purse. "You _really_ need to do something quick." Taylor said, as she looked at Gabriella.

Gabriella sighed. "Yeah, maybe I should. Any suggestions?" she asked, looking up from the floor she's been staring. "He did say he want you to meet this Lilly girl so much, right?" Taylor asked and Gabriella nodded. "Well, we'll show him." Taylor said.

"What do you mean, Tay?" Sharpay asked before Gabriella could. "How about this. You go to his house, meet up with this Lilly girl, and break up with Troy in front of her. Tell her how big of a jerk he is, cheating on you two. He doesn't see what he's missing." Taylor said, saying the last sentence through gritted teeth.

Sharpay's smiled widely. "That's a great idea, Tay!" she squealed and squeezed Gabriella's arm. "You should do that." She exclaimed as Taylor gave her a 'Duh, that's what I just said' look. Gabriella took a deep breath and smiled at her friends. "Well, wish me luck." She said, walking away as she heard her friends shouting 'good luck' at her.

* * *

Gabriella parked her car in front of the Bolton's residence. She took a deep breath before walking towards the door and rang the doorbell.

She saw Troy opening the door, his face lit up as he saw her. He hugged her tightly before inviting her in. "What are you doing here, babe?" he asked excitedly. Gabriella rolled her eyes. _He probably doesn't want me here because he's too busy with that Lilly person._

"I just want to meet, this...Lilly you were talking about." She said, faking a sweet smile. He grinned. "You are so gonna love her! I loved her the first time I laid my eyes on her and I'm sure you will too!" he exclaimed. She looked at him weirdly. _What does he think I am? A lesbian?_

"Come on." He said, motioning her to follow him. "Wait, where is she now?" Gabriella asked, feeling her eyes widening. "Upstairs, in my room. Come on." He said calmly as her jaw dropped. "Oh, o-okay." She stuttered as she took a deep breath, before following him upstairs and into his room.

He opened the door slowly. She shut her eyes tight, not really sure if she was ready to see the Lilly girl already naked, covered in a blanket on his bed. She walked into his room slowly, her eyes still shut tightly. She stopped and took a deep breath before slowly opening her eyes, ready to shout at him angrily.

But the sight in front of her just made her feel...stupid. There, on his bed, sat a white and brown-spotted Beagle. Her jaw dropped. "Brie, I want you to meet, Lilly." He exclaimed proudly, as he took the dog and handed her to Gabriella. The lick her face, showing that she really liked her.

Gabriella giggled and hugged the dog. "Wow, that explains everything." She said quietly, but Troy heard it. "Explains what?" he asked, confused. She was about to open her mouth to say 'nothing' when he cut her off. "Don't say nothing again. I'm tired of hearing you say nothing all day long." He said, putting his hand on her shoulder.

She sighed. "Look, I think that this is really stupid and embarrassing. But I really thought that you were...cheating on me. With a girl named Lilly." She said the last part softly. He smiled and caressed her cheek. "I'd never cheat on you, Brie. I love you so much." He said as he leaned in closer and kissed her passionately.

"Look, not even a dog can replace my love for you, okay? You're always my number one." They heard Lilly barking and turned to look at her. "Don't worry, Lilly. You may not be number one, but you're still on the list." He said as they laughed.

* * *

**A/N: Haha. Don't know why but I felt like writing that. So, please read and review. Bad? Good? Sorry for bad grammars or spelling or whatever. Didn't have time to double-check. But please, do review. XD**


End file.
